The Holiday to Orlando, Florida
by SwanQueenIngrid
Summary: King Arthur AU. Arthur and Ingrid go on holiday with their family and friends. Twin Thing Universe. Sequel set 14 years after Storybrooke High's Romance. IceArthur, Helga/Graham, Issac/Cruella, WickedOutlaw, SwanQueen, Hans/Elsa
1. Introduction to Florida

A Holiday in Florida

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT only the Arthur storyline (Cora is his mum)

This story is in the Storybrooke High's Romance Twin Thing Verse. Elsa and Anna are both 14 in this story. Set 14 years after Chapter 1 of the first Story.

Elsa was born in September of the story in Storybrooke High's Romance and Anna was born in August. Ingrid and Arthur were 19 when Elsa was born, but were 18 when they conceived her. She's now 14.

When Elsa was two Ingrid fell pregnant with her and Arthur's second child their son Arthur Robin. Zelena also fell pregnant with her and Robin's daughter Emily. When Emily and Arthur Robin were 2 and Elsa was 4 Henry was born. When Elsa was 8, Henry was 4 and Emily and Arthur Robin were 6 Amy was born. Ingrid and Arthur had their third child and second son Daniel James when Elsa was 10, Emily and Arthur Robin were 8, Henry was 6 and Amy was 2. When Elsa was 12 two years ago her mum and dad had Lucy their youngest, Arthur Robin their eldest son and their neice Emily were 10, Henry was 8, Amy was 4 and Daniel James was 2. Now they are going on holiday with their grandparents and friends to Orlando, Florida.

Family and Characters in story:

Arthur and Ingrid (both 32) (Married) - daughter Elsa (14), son Arthur Robin (12), son Daniel James (4) and daughter Lucy (2)

Regina and Emma (both 32) (Married) - son Henry Daniel Mills (10) and daughter Amy (6)

Graham and Helga (both 32) (dating)

Gerda (33) - daughter Anna (14)

Robin (32) and Zelena (33) (Married) - daughter Emily (12)

Cora and Henry Sr (Married)

Cruella and Issac (both 32)

Ruby (32)

Also featuring Hans and Kristoff who are the same age as Elsa and Anna.

Arthur POV

I had a family with my perfect wife of 14 years. We had four wonderful kids. Our eldest Elsa is 14. We married when she was 5 months old. I have been with Ingrid for 15 years. We love each other. When Elsa was two my wife told me we were having another baby. Our first born son and we named him after me. I found out I would be an uncle too when Zelena told me she was pregnant. She gave birth to Emily the day before my wife gave birth to our son. When they were two and our Elsa was a big girl of four years old I would be an uncle again as Emma announced she was pregnant with my sisters baby their son Henry Daniel Mills. When Henry was four, Elsa was eight and Emily and Arthur Robin were six I became an uncle again as Emma gave birth to Amy. My wife and I had a holiday with Regina and Emma when the kids were younger when we had just two. We would soon have another as when Elsa was ten, Emily and our first son Arthur Robin were eight, Henry was six and Amy was two my wife brought our third child and second son Daniel James into the world. Two years ago she gave me our fourth child Lucy who is two. Meanwhile Elsa became a teen last year. She's going through a teen stage.

Recently we decided that the gang should meet up and go to Orlando, Florida. Which everyone decided to. We will be going soon.

Elsa is friends with these boys called Hans and Kristoff. I think Hans is more than that though I see the way he looks at my daughter. Elsa is still a daddy's girl. No doubt about that.

Well Elsa decided to ask her friends to meet them in Florida to my dismay.

We had strict rooms for the holiday we decided that:

Elsa, Emily and Anna in one room.

Me, Ingrid, Daniel James and Lucy in another.

Henry and Arthur Robin in another.

Emma, Amy and Regina in another.

Cruella, Zelena and Ruby in another.

Gerda and Helga in another.

Graham, Robin and Issac in another.

Cora and Henry Sr in the final room.

That was the room instructions and we had to keep to them. The plane was different I would be sat next to my dear wife, Lucy, Daniel, Elsa and Zelena. Arthur Robin was sat with Robin and Emily. Regina and Emma sat with Amy and Henry. Graham and Issac sat with Helga and Cruella, Anna with her mum Gerda and my parents with Ruby.

Ingrid POV

I was a mum of four and aunt of four. I looked good for four kids. Anyway I cannot wait for Orlando, Florida it will be great. Elsa was 14 now and a bit of trouble.

Bring it on!

Next Time: The Airport!


	2. The Airport and Flight Part 1

The Holiday to Florida Travel to the Airport and The Airport.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT only the Arthur storyline where Cora is his mum and Daniel James Mills, Arthur Robin Mills, Amy Swan Mills and Lucy Mills. Emily is baby green bean.

Previously Arthur introduced the story. Ingrid talked a little bit.

At Arthur and Ingrid's house.

Ingrid POV

We were going to Orlando, Florida tomorrow. Ever since my husband asked me out and we had Elsa I have been a good mum. Elsa is now 14 and a pain. She was a good girl sometimes. When Elsa was two me and Arthur had our second child who we named after him and Robin. We went on holiday when it was the two of them and us with Regina and Emma, I got pregnant from our holiday with our third child and second son who we named after Regina's first boyfriend and friend Daniel and Emma's uncle James. Two years ago I brought our fourth child and second daughter Lucy into the world. She's like Elsa, the apple of her father's eye. Lucy was excited for her first big holiday and couldn't wait to meet her best pal Mickey Mouse. Long story, her godmother Ruby gave her a Mickey Mouse teddy bear that she loved. She had it packed in her hand luggage. Ruby was going too.

I was excited for the trip and thought it would give us a break. We are staying at the Omni hotel on Champions Gate. It was going to be fun. I heard the door go as I was packing for the trip which we were going on for 5 weeks, it was our eldest son Arthur Robin and Arthur coming back from training. "Hey boys. I'm just packing for tomorrow." I told them. Arthur started to help me as our 12 year old son Arthur Robin went upstairs to get his hand luggage packed for the trip. Then Elsa came in texting on her mobile phone. Sometimes I wonder where the old Elsa went. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad." Elsa said as she walked past. "Elsa! Get your hand luggage and suitcase packed!" I shouted to her and she nodded. When she was going her brother came back down with his suitcase and hand luggage. Arthur went upstairs to check on Lucy to see if she was alright. She was having a nap. He came back down with Lucy and went to watch cartoons with her. He was a good dad with the girls. I went upstairs to hear Elsa crying.

"Elsa, It's me mum. Can I please come in?" I said to my 14 year old daughter as I knocked on her door. "Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door and sat next to her. "What's up?" I asked her as I gave her a hug. "Hans. He wants me to be his girlfriend, but he dosen't want me talking to this boy in our class called Jack." She said. I knew Hans liked my daughter, Arthur did too but I knew from experiences when Trevor, who you may know as Trevor Weselton wanted my sister and also wanted me to stay away from my future husband when we were at school. "Elsa, Do you want to be his girlfriend?" I asked her. "Yes, I do. I really like Hans. He's protective of me like dad is of you." I heard her say. "Well that's sorted." I said. Elsa got her hand luggage ready. She already had done her suitcase and I took it downstairs.

I went back upstairs and went into Daniel's room. Daniel was playing with his toys and reading his book. I smiled and came and picked him up, so I could help him pack. I helped him pack his hand luggage, then took him and his hand luggage downstairs.

Elsa POV

I texted Hans to tell him I would be his girlfriend after I did my hand luggage. Dad had met him and he liked him so he was probably going to be happy we are dating. Anyway I went downstairs after I text my cousin Anna that I would see her at the airport tomorrow.

The Next Day.

No One's POV

Travel Cars to Airport:

Arthur's Mini Van:

Front - Arthur and Ingrid.

Second Row facing the boot - Robin, Cora and Henry Sr.

Second Row facing the front - Zelena, Daniel James and Lucy.

Middle - Arthur Robin, Emily and Elsa

Emma's car:

Front - Emma and Regina.

Middle - Henry and Amy.

Gerda's car:

Front - Gerda and Helga.

Middle - Anna and Graham.

Cruella's car:

Front - Cruella and Issac

Middle - Ruby.

Arthurs POV

We were in the car and we soon got to the airport and locked up our cars in a safe place.

The Airport

Ingrid POV

We went through to the section were we had to get on the plane and had something to eat. We decided to get on the plane first as we were a big group.

The Plane

No Ones POV

Plane Seats changed from chapter one.

Row 1: Elsa, Zelena, Arthur, Ingrid, Lucy, Daniel, Robin. (Elsa/Robin window seats)

Row 2: Regina, Henry, Arthur John, Emily, Ruby, Amy, Emma. (Regina/Emma window seats)

Row 3: Graham, Gerda, Helga, Cruella, Anna, Cora, Henry Sr. (Graham/Henry Sr window seats)

Row 4: Issac (sat on his own, window seat) (he was actually next to Hans and Kristoff)

Arthur POV

I was sat next to Zelena and my wife. Lucy sat next to Ingrid and Daniel next to Robin. Elsa was next to Zelena. Zelena kept making sure my hand didn't touch my wife's leg. I touched it anyway. "OH my god. Arthur you read this book? It's so good." Zelena said when I held my wife's hand before we took off. I hated flying. I took the book off Zelena and got ready for take off. It went well. Lucy held her mothers hand while the plane was taking off. Daniel looked sad but he held on to his uncle Robin's hand. My wife smiled at me during the flight. I was happy as I smiled and Ingrid leaned into me for a nap.

To be continued with the Flight part 2 in Chapter 3!


End file.
